Confrontations of the Spirits of our Fast
by bunnyninjaface
Summary: "gotta go fast" Sonic said, sweating, as he thrust into Luffy's wet stretchy hole.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"so wone day wen sonic the hedgehon was on greenhill zone and he aws eating a chilly dog at super sonig speen and saying "man i loge vhiilly gods". then when someic finished the chilly dog he went up to beat us eggma and ye shoulded "yout time is up eggman!1!" and then eggman yeeled "not so fast theat s what you thing! " and opeend up pa portal to the pirate anime world and soneig yelled "woahasdofhasiodhf9eoifhaodsl!" nasd he want into tohe portal to the animes from the PAAST. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"soneic came out of the portenl on a dock on an island and theres was pirats! fighting and one of them hads strechy arms and was puchning other pirates from far far away! i said "wow!"" and so i ran ober thare at super sllnic speed and said hey guys!" but they didnt hear me befause they were busy fighing, so i went closer and helped hte stretchy guy with a starw hat beatu pthe bad guys and after we were dong ebeating the bad guys he said 'wow ur fast" snad ai said "haha i know it smy name" and then he said can you run into the past? and i said iii need noew sjoes and he said ok lets go tet you new showes but then SUDDENLY EGGMAN CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND HE SAID HAHA IF YOU WANT NEW SHOES YOULL HAFE TO GET THORUGH ME TO GET NEW SHOES!1!" and i yelled EGGMAN IL GE THSOE SHOES and he said COME AND GET ME and i said OK but then he em style="box-sizing: border-box;"dissabeared/em and then luffy said lets go get thsoe noew shoes and i said yeha!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"chaptetr too: the kwast fot he shoes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"i went wilth luffy to the wshoe sotre and to finsd m new showes. we asked the manager wehre we culd found my new shoeds, adn eh said "i througw them into the FUTURE" and then we fouh t and afte rwer we beat hem he asid haha i lied i have them in the back but itll COST YA and i said no and walked the to back to beg my shoes and they were comforable and i sayd YAY now i wan can run itnot the past to beat egmmans to get my new shoes. ater i put them on i sayd good now i can ru ninto the past and beat /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"chapteras tre: the basektball game romorrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"so hen i was runnign tin the 90s with luffy, becasue its the new way i like to be, isaw a kid in his room sayhing "hi my name is try and i have a basektabll game tomorrow" and i sadi to luffy want to go to that kinds basektball game ormorrow and he said yeah so then next day we went to the trys basketball game and he was a point guard and tfrom that day on he was quoted a lot on jennamarbles/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"chapterawesd apsoidf: beating eggamnd/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"after htebasketball game tromorrow, i foud eggman and beat him iup./p 


End file.
